Black Flamed Heart
by Soul Clara
Summary: what if the lake bykal incident went the opposite way? Tyson and the gang actualy end up hurting Kai, instead of helping him. Will this be the rise of Biovolt?


Black Flamed Heart  
  
Chapter 1  


=== Tyson Granger's POV===

"They say that 'Where there is darkness, there is always light' I used to always believe that... but that small belief threatened to dim when I first met Kai, as it is doing now...  
  
Kai Hiwatari... The cold, ruthless warrior who seemed invincible. He acted like was a merciless killer, capable to destroy anyone's hopes with a flick of his wrist. I began to hate him so much after he destroyed my beyblade, but now that I think about it... it was all because of Kai that I'm here today.  
  
It was only after he destroyed my blade, that I began to train more seriously. And after his gang kidnapped Kenny, Dragoon revealed himself to me, that's when I found an old secret behind the sport. In fact if I didn't meet Kai, I would still be chilling with Andrew and the Chief, and I probably wouldn't of even met Max and Ray.  
  
I guess Kai made me what I am today, a top class bey blader, even world champion! But after we arrived in Moscow, things started to back fire on the team. Kai had disappeared for days, and then he joined a new team... The Demolition Boys. He had changed a great deal, and for the worst!  
  
He had left us in the shadows, lost, confused and angry. But what was even worse was that he totally pummelled our friends, The All-Starz and The White Tigers. After taking them on, and defeating each one of them with his new blade, Kai stole their bit-beasts. Now he had gone to far!  
  
I ran down to him, I wanted answers, and right away! But as soon as I confronted him... he hit me! Kai actually hit me! I couldn't believe it! But we all knew there was something wrong...  
  
So, that night we all went to the Demolition Boys hide out... Balcov Abbey. I was the only one who got far though, and this weird guy called Boris gave me a disturbing history lesson on Kai's past. And soon enough Kai was called in. He had defiantly gotten thinner I also noticed he had a pained look when he walked. But I pushed the thought away as Kai tossed Dranzer over to me.  
  
I was shocked! But that was it; Kai was leaving us for good. He left with a slight limp, and I was kicked out of the abbey, and out of Kai's life. With tear filled eyes I told the team, and we walked away... leaving Kai alone in that hellhole.  
  
I regret that I ever did that.  
  
Now here we all are, on a lake, in the middle of nowhere, and our only opponent is Kai...  
  
===  
  
The four lights sped towards Black Dranzer. The sky blue was Dragoon, the dragon of war. The royal purple was Draciel, the black turtle of the ocean. The elegant green was named Drigger, the white tiger of land. And finally, the leading light of the four was Dranzer; her majestic crimson flames ruled the skies...  
  
With the combined powers of the sacred bit-beasts and their masters they would've been invincible. But the raging firebird was without her master. No, she was fighting against him. Without his power and strong will she would have been as weak as a newborn, but this bit-beast was fuled on her rage, determination and her hope.  
  
Dranzer hoped that her emotions were strong enough to over power her evil clone. With the combined power of herself, her friends, and their masters Dranzer was sure that they could save Kai.  
  
"Come on Dragoon!"  
  
"Get 'em Draceil!"  
  
"Show him who's boss Drigger!"  
  
"You can do this you guys!" chipped in Dizzi, as the four lights grew closer to their target.  
  
At each of the teen's commands, the respective bit-beasts increased speed, soon to hit Black Dranzer. But the spirits did not notice the black bird gradually growing in size.  
  
"Wha? What's going on?" Kenny asked, bewildered at the sight before him.  
  
But Kenny's panicked question came to deaf ears; the three teens were all in deep concentration. They were all giving up portions of their life energy to help there bit-beasts, they needed to win this!  
  
===  
  
Black Dranzer knew she would not win this, even with her army of evil bit- beasts. No spirit could match the power of the sacred ones combined, but... only three of them were draining energy from their masters, Dranzer was not... she could not. Black Dranzer grinned evilly.  
  
'_If my original can not draw power of Kai... then maybe I shall do it for her!_'  
  
She growled cruelly. "Darkness will prevail!"  
  
Slowly Black Dranzer opened her large black wings, and began to drain life energy from Kai. '_Soon the sacred ones will hit... but I'll be ready!_'  
  
=== End Chapter Two === 


End file.
